


Self-Control

by toublerones



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Comedy, DONT JUDGE A STORY BY THE NUMBER OF ITS TAGS!!!, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, I'll add more tags soon, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yugyeom-Centric, but i wont tell surprise surprise, i'll change the title soon too, not really sure i think there's smut in every chapter, someone is a camboy, uh please bear with me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing what frequently happens in the dorm, Yugyeom is left frustrated, yet Kunpimook is always nonchalant, adding more frustration to the younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Back during the last year in high school, Yugyeom was very hyped up about the idea of living in a dormitory. He wanted to know how it feels like to live with friends and become independent. He even planned out living in a dormitory with his friends, but unfortunately, college was a big step and they eventually all parted ways.

When Yugyeom stepped outside the elevator and dragged his luggage towards the door of his new habitat, the wide smile on his face basically screams "excited" but when he swung the door open, all of the excitement went down to his dick.

The scene before him perfectly describes one word: Steamy.

Stood before him were two people, or maybe "stood" wasn't the right word for the other one because he was literally on his knees, face literally shoved onto the crotch of the sharp-eyed male, fingers tangled onto the raven hair of the kneeling male. Cusses in form of soft moans were heard so clearly by Yugyeom, especially the hums and the slurps of the one who's on his knees.

_Why is he not gagging?_

Yugyeom thought, but he froze on the spot, which also means staring at the act of fellatio right in front of him.

_Maybe I got the wrong roomー_

"Oh, hey there, name's Jaebuー _Fuck, baby_ ーJaebum. Come in andー _oh, your pretty mouth is taking my cock so well_ ーturn right, when you get in a smallー _yes baby, take daddy's cock even deeper_ ーhallway, the farthest room, that's yourー _babe, let me fuck your mouth_ ーroom."

Yugyeom's brain had no idea if he should focus on the instructions or the filthy words of the guy who has his pants down to his ankles.

The male who's on his knees pulled away with a pop and smiled at the youngest so casually as if his lips weren't glossy and leaking with drool and cum dripping down his chin. 

"Jinyoung."

Jaebum growled and shoved Jinyoung's head back to his crotch, thrusting into his mouth while his hands gripped tightly onto his hair to keep his head in place.

Before they could notice the obvious tent in Yugyeom's pants, he dragged his luggage to his room as fast as he can, sliding his luggage and letting it fall and lie down on the floor while he slammed the door shut, pressing his back against the wooden thing, eyes shut and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

(His dick is still excited, though.)

When he has finally calmed down, he released a deep sigh of relief, but only to fling his eyes open when he heard movements of what seemed like clothes. 

A skinny, plump-lipped boy was sitting on his bed, his eyes directed at Yugyeom's softening erection. The younger's cheeks instantly heated up, his hands instinctively covering his crotch. The older's eyes darted up to meet his then, slowly, as if judging him. He turned his attention back to his laptop, fingers adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

_Damn, he's pretty… and fuckableーNO. Bad Yugyeom._

When Yugyeom has finally moved away from the door and onto his own luggage, he spoke as he began unpacking, using it as an excuse not to look at the other occupant of the room.

"Did… Did you see that too?"  
"Just heard."

Yugyeom glanced at him when he took more of his belongings from his luggage, and from what he saw, the older doesn't even seem to be bothered about it. 

_How could he not be bothered or even frustrated about it?!_

Instead of speaking out his thoughts, he amiably smiled and looked at the other.

"I'm Yugyeom!"  
"Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

He barely spared the younger a glance, eyes too fixed on his laptop. 

Yugyeom, though, was now downright confused, because he totally didn't understand the boy's name and he needed to have it repeated again. Kupimook Bhukowal? Kumamon Bowacool? Kimono Bowel? Kimchi Beenzino? 

Alright, just "megane-man".

But before he could even ask to hear his name again, a loud scream took place outside the room. Yugyeom was almost worried until he heard more sounds, and ta-dah, welcome back, boner.

"F-faster! FUCK ME HARDER JACKSON!"  
"DANG, SON!"

The word "scandalized" is written over Yugyeom's face and when he looked at his roommate's face, it says "I don't give a fuck".

He wasn't excited living in this dorm, but from what he saw just a few minutes ago, he knew there's more coming.

His dick is excited because of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom likes midnight snacks.

Yugyeom likes midnight snacks.

He always wakes up in the middle of the midnight or early morning only to get up from his bed and to his kitchen, then back to his bed with his midnight snack. The habit started when he was 6, even if he was mistaken as a burglar by his parents, soon enough they were familiarized of his habit.

The habit didn't stop.

The habit _can't_ be stopped.

Wherever Yugyeom wasーat home, at camping, at someone else's house, even at the dorm, he's still gonna get his midnight snacks.

And so Yugyeom awoke, his hair almost disheveled, face looking like a sleepy mess. He looked over to his roommate who was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room. Kunpimook, unlike Yugyeom, looked peaceful and pretty when he slept. Yugyeom sleeps with his mouth open and with an unusual sleeping position, his bedsheets and blankets turning as disorganized as ever. 

Yugyeom got off his bed and shuffled towards the door, also taking one last glance at the sleeping boy before making his way out and into the kitchen.

_He looks cute without glasses._

It didn't help that after arriving and unpacking, he went straight to sleep. Because of that, he didn't know where the kitchen was, so he walked and walked, following the faint panting and moaning sounds (he was sleepy, don't question him), until he was met with the source of the erotic sounds.

There weren't only panting and moaning. There were also mewling, whimpering, growling, the sound of skin slapping and some squishing sounds. 

_Must be cum._

Yugyeom blinked.

_Fuck, Yugyeom?! You're here for your midnight snacks and then you see two guys shagging on the kitchen counter?!_

Yep.

Yugyeom stood on the doorway of the kitchen for five seconds, watching two strangers fucking on the kitchen counter. And yes, he's seeing the perfect view of the black-haired guy's butt. After 5 exact seconds, the blond male, who is currently a moaning mess, noticed yugyeom standing on the doorway, which made his face flush harder. 

He looked up at the other, keeping an arm around his neck so his free hand could grip at his dark, white-stained beater, trying to form words which was still messed up with moans. The blond rocked back and forth on the counter, gasping with the younger's every thrust, legs trembling.

"J-Jackson… there'sーsome… ah, one…"

Yugyeom stepped aside and hid behind the wall before Jackson tipped his head backwards and turned it slightly to look at the doorway, and he did catch a part of Yugyeom's body before he hid completely.

Jackson turned his attention back to the blond, a smirk making its way to his lips before attacking his milky neck with his lips, sucking angry hickeys here and there, earning a loud cry from the blond.

"Such a cockslut for me, hm? You always love it like this, don't you? Getting fucked on the kitchen counter or being bent on the dining table, begging for me to pound my cock into your pretty little hole over and over."

Jackson growled into Mark's ear, pounding his length harder and faster into Mark, the instance of the blond's body rocking harder on the counter, his legs trembling harder. 

"J-Jacks, p-pleaseー"  
"Moan for me, babe. Let everyone can hear how good my cock feels inside your pretty hole. Let everyone know how much of a slut you are for me."

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, both arms hugging Jackson's neck and torso desperately whilst Jackson angled himself, screwing his entrance as well as his sweet spot. Slam-bang and erotic moans and groans echoed in the room, the sounds escaping to the dining room since the door was open.

Not only Mark and Jackson were a sweating mess, but Yugyeom as well.

Yugyeom has his pants partly shoved down to his knees, his length on his hand, cussing to himself as he pumped his length in time with Jackson's thrusts; Mark's dirty moans making more blood gush down to Yugyeom's length, turning it angrily hard and weeping with precum. His strokes have already gone sloppy, white spreading on his hands and all over his shaft, beads of precum dripping to the floor.

Yugyeom didn't care. 

He was so lost in Mark's whimpers and Jackson's filthy words that he needed to release, he needed a hole to fuck, he needed someone down on their knees and he needed a pretty mouth to welcome his aching length.

Too bad, he only got his hands.

(For now.)

"J-Jacks, Jackson, pleaseー"

The sound of the skin slapping raced faster and faster until Mark gave out a cry of pleasure, yet Jackson only rammed faster, Mark's moans becoming even louder his whimpers getting sluttier due to oversensitivity.

Yugyeom cussed for the nth time, knowing that the sound of his hand stroking himself to release is already loud enough for the two in the kitchen to hear, but Yugyeom didn't care. he just needed a fucking release.

"Mm, baby…"  
"Fuck, Mark…"

And so the sound of the skin slapping eventually became quieter, slower, gentler, mixed with sounds of what seems like lips kissing and tongues swirling and muffled moans.

After one, two, and three pumps, white has spilled all over his hand and on the floor. Yugyeom bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to fight back the moan that almost spilled from his lips. He panted against his (clean) hand while pulling his boxers and pajamas back up, covering his softening length. 

A panic light blinked in the youngest's head when he heard sounds of zippers being zipped and movements of clothes, most importantly, a set of feet landing on the floor.

The first thing that Yugyeom did was to rush back to his room, almost slamming the door shut, his back pressed against the wooden thing for the second time, chest heaving up and down. his eyes darted around the room, yet still found his roommate sleeping peacefully, his sleeping position not even changing.

_How could he sleep through all of this?_

Yugyeom let out a deep and heavy sigh, wiping his hand with some tissues then collapsing back on his messy bed, choosing to regret about his eating habit and feeling guilty about actually watching two of his dormmates fuck while he masturbated to it.

He shrugged his shoulders and shut his eyes, his lips curving up into a faint, tiny smile.

_Doesn't matter, I got a free show._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a mess. just wanted to introduce markson properly here : ) YOUNGJAE WILL COME SOON! have patience.
> 
> thank you for my loving bubby for inspiring me and giving me ideas for this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is boring istg : /
> 
> remember that some italics are yugyeom's thoughts!

Breakfasts, for Yugyeom, will never be the same anymore.

He awoke to the scent of eggs, hotdogs and coffees lingering from the kitchen throughout the dorm itself, but what made him get up (or jolt up) was an unbelievably loud shriek that was too early for 7 AM.

He would've thought, maybe they're fucking again, but no, that shriek wasn't even sexy, that shriek resembled to somewhat like horror, disgustー

The youngest and the tallest warily tiptoed his way out of his bedroom, and gratefully, the wooden door didn't creak upon its opening. He made careful and quiet steps, toes hitting the ground first before the soles. Quiet grumbles, murmurs and snickers were heard in the distance. Yugyeom could make out words like fuck, ew, disgusting, gross, cum.

_Cum._

He stood on the doorway of the dining room, all in his pajamas, crumpled t-shirt and disheveled hair with his morning face. Jinyoung seemed like he was having a mental breakdown, Jaebum had a smile on his lips whilst shaking his head and Jackson had his eyes already on Yugyeom's, a shit-eating grin spreading on his lips.

Yugyeom remembered where he stood last night (or hours ago) and voila, there was still his load on the floor, left untouched. The word "disgust" was written all over Jinyoung's face as he casted one more glance on the spill on the floor before he looked at Yugyeom, face still scrunched.

"Is that your cum over there?"

Yugyeom was silent, managing to pull one of the empty seats and seated himself, digging into the breakfast that was on his plate. Jinyoung, (un)fortunately, took that as a no, in which he started to complain about the load on the floor, but blaming it on someone.

"I swear to god, why would that Thai kid make a mess on the floor? He looked neat."

Jackson spoke up with food still in his mouth, although the food weren't jumping out of his mouth.

"Alright, I fucked Mark on the kitchen counter last midnight."

Everyone, except Jaebum, choked on their food or drinks. Yugyeom turned into a half-ripe tomato while Jinyoung was glaring at the Hong Kong native, yet, still coughing.

"Great, now I can't eat breakfast. You two have no shameー"  
"Hey hey, wasn't it _you_ who sucked me off in front of Yugyeom?"

Jaebum grinned triumphantly once it was Jinyoung's turn to become a tomato himself, earning a hyena laugh from Jackson.

Yugyeom is now a tomato.

Six plates stood on the large circular dining table, eight chairs surrounding the table yet only three of them were occupied (and four later, since Jinyoung was almost finished with their breakfast meal). Yugyeom noted that the strangers (or light acquaintances) around him knew each other before he even arrived in this dormitory. 

_Jaebum seemed like a stringent person, but he still knows how to joke. Perhaps… very possessive yet daring at the same time._

_Jackson, based on his loud hyena-like laughs, frequent cheeky smiles and wiggling brows, seemed like a very lively person. He's shameless. Thick-skinned. Chatty. It's like the sun shines out of his ass._

_Jinyoung is like a mom. Cooks breakfast, loathes dirt to the core. He's daring as well._

_Mark, I think, is shy. That's all I know since I just met… or saw him last midnight._

_And my room mate… He doesn't give a single damn._

_Speaking of my room mate, there he is!_

Kunpimook stood on the doorway of the dining room, hair being a mess yet it still complimented his looks. He was clad in an oversized long-sleeved shirt that almost slid down to his shoulder, rewarding everyone a gracious view of his collarbones, and also he was wearing tight booty shorts.

_Booty shorts._

_Who the hell sleeps in tight booty shorts?_

Who cares, really. As long as Yugyeom could have a sight of Kunpimook's ass, he wouldn't complain.

"Yugyeom, could you stop ogling Mook's butt for a bit?"

The youngest occupant of the room turned red at the question directed to him and continued on eating his meal. Kunpimook, however, still stood drowsy.

_Mook, so that was his name._

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul," Jinyoung started, the authority of a mother hinted in his tone, "Did you make this mess?"

Kunpimook followed where Jinyoung's finger pointed, on a small pool of half-dried cum on the floor. His nose wrinkled in disgust, head turning towards his room mate, his gaze basically screaming "gross" but he just took the seat next to Yugyeom, an eye roll indicating that he doesn't give a single damn (again).

Worse, everyone's eyes that were directed on the Thai boy instantly stared at the youngest Korean boy. Yugyeom eyes darted everywhere, intentionally and desperately avoiding the three pairs of eyes (not including Kunpimook, because, well, food before everything) as well as the messー _his mess_ on the floor. 

Jackson let out a loud, almost mocking cackle directed to Yugyeom, in which Jaebum followed, along with Jinyoung snickering.

"I guess you enjoyed the show last night, _gyeomlab_."

The youngest gasped inaudibly at the nickname, then thinking of any other escapes, such as:

a) Get out of the dining room (pack your bags, leave and never come back again).

b) Get eaten by the earth (which is impossible).

c) Go to the bathroom (but where is the bathroom?).

d) Divert the topic into something else.

e) Bring out your phone and pretend to be busy with it.

Going with choice e, he brought out his phone, only to be scolded by Jinyoung, so he mentally crossed out choice e.

He decides to go with choice d (ironic, huh?).

"Hyungs, what are your majoー"  
"Yah yah yah, you're just trying to escape the topic! So it was _your_ cum right there, huh?"

A discreet yet stern "Jackson" stopped the Hong Kong native from further assaulting and putting the youngest to shame. Jackson shot Jinyoung one of his kicked puppy looks (and unfortunately, Jinyoung was immune to them). 

Jaebum spoke so normally as if their topic wasn't about sperm loads, sex on the counter and blowjobs in front of strangers (yes, all talked about in the morning while taking breakfast). 

"I'm a film major. I'm currently in my 3rd year."

"Major in performance, minor in literature," Jinyoung chimed in, stealing a piece of egg from Jaebum's plate, "same with Jaebongie here."

_So that's why he had the guts to smile at me while sucking cock._

_I swear to God, I'm sure these two are pornstars. They probably film their sex sessions… And I wanna watch them._

Yugyeom shook his head to shake the thoughts off, because no, just because the past topic was sexual doesn't mean he shouldn't indulge to it as well.

"I'm on my 3rd year too! Communications major, linguistics minor, plus I can speak five languages," Jackson raised his hand with five fingers up, "Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, French and English. Also, I'm the university'sー"

The Hong Kong native jolted faintly, his hands disappearing under the table before he scooted the chair backwards, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Kunpimook followed but he went back to his seat earlier than Jackson.

_Am I the only one who's confused?_

"Wrong dick, hyung."

Kunpimook mumbled whilst in the middle of sipping his hot choco, which resulted to a strong head bump from what seemed to come from under the table, causing their plates to jump with some drinks being spilled.

"Mark _motherfucking_ Tuan," Jinyoung scolded with gritted teeth, seething, "Get out from under the table, eat your breakfastー"

Mark made an incoherent sound of disapproval but he crawled out from under the table anyway, taking the empty seat next to Jackson. His hair literally was a mess, sticking out here and there, his lips were rosy red, swollen and slick with saliva and _is that cum dripping from his chin?_

"ーA _proper_ breakfast meal. Jackson as your breakfast wouldn't keep your stomach full for the whole morning until lunch."

Jackson came back from the kitchen, making a small pout when he found Mark on the seat beside him, yet he swiped the white on his chin with his thumb, placing it in front of Mark's lips and smiling when the eldest subtly sucked his thumb.

Yugyeom looked up to the heavens (when in fact, he was just looking up at a ceiling) and begged for the angels to have mercy on him. He stole a glance on the Thai boy, who was apparently unbothered.

"I'm a photography major with a minor in arts." 

Mark chimed in gently, then becoming silenced by the food in his mouth.

"You, Jizz Gyeom?"

Everyone seemed to choke at Jackson's nickname (except for Kunpimook). Yugyeom feels like crying and banging his head on the table, but of course he didn't. He just made a small cry of "please have mercy" before responding.

"Dance major."

He looked over to Kunpimook again, waiting for him to talk and share his as well.

Unfortunately, Kunpimook didn't since he finished his breakfast too early, instantly making his way out of the dining room and disappearing into the hallway.

"Where is he going?" Yugyeom asked, his eyes still on the door of the dining room.

"Work," Jackson shrugged, answering with food in his mouth (and yes, he is scolded by their mother once again), "Don't we all have work?"

Everyone made hums of agreement accompanied with nods. 

Yugyeom however, asked in curiosity.

"What's his job?"

Jaebum finished his breakfast as well, sighing and leaning against the backrest of the chair.

"No one knows, really. I've been in this dorm with him for almost two years."

Yugyeom looked at the four other people in this room and they just nodded at what Jaebum said.

That just made the curiosity in his head grow more.

"Jizz Gyeom, clean you mess over there."

Yugyeom just whined as a response.

That was the day when Yugyeom earned a new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 경랍≫겸랍  
> gyeonglab (n.) sperm [of a whale]
> 
> so i just made it gyeomlab for some punny wordplay :0
> 
> sorry for the late update i. tHE WRITER'S BLOCK WAS TERRIBLE. 
> 
> about their jobs, can you guess what it is? ; ) their majors and minors could be hints but some aren't totally related. MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHAT'S BAM'S JOB? :O 
> 
> other idols might be appearing in the next chap!
> 
> feedback makes me happy ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Ars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with this chapter. no proofread yet.

One of the only times when Yugyeom gets to be free from his dormmates' daily sex sessions is when he's on his shift, working in a small yet earning coffee shop just six songs away from his dormitory, when walking. The inviting scent of coffee welcomed him as he swung open the glass doors 10 minutes before the coffee shop finally opens.  
  
"Gyeommie bear!"  
"Kookie!"  
  
Yugyeom's lips stretched into a grin, hastily jogging to get to the back of the counter, sliding his half-apron around his waist, carelessly knotting it before doing a complicated handshake with Jungkook. Yep, they're cousins, in fact.  
  
"'Sup? How's the dormitory?"  
  
Yugyeom made a "It's okay but not okay" kind of shrug with a scrunched face. He nodded his head, or more like tipping it backwards. "How's yours?"  
  
"Surprising but not that surprising. I mean hey, isn't sex normal in college? I got two dormmates who are together then the rest are friends with benefits. There's also this one guy who's like, really into me."  
"Oh? I guess mine's the same, but no one is into me. I'm not really sure though, but they sex it up every day and every night. I feel like a fool, Kook. Everyone is basically fucking each other except for my roommate who doesn't give a daー"

  
  
The glass doors swung open, revealing a group of four, two girls and two boys. The dirty blonde flipped the sign from "closed" to "open" as if she was part of the employees, but if she's a regular customer, she had a point since the time is already up. The three of them, Yugyeom noticed, went to a table that was the nearest to the counter, but also by the window side. An angelic-looking male approached the counter, flashing one of his angelic-looking smiles as well.  
  
"Sawadikrap!"  
"Sawadikrap."

  
  
Yugyeom furrowed his brows when he heard the foreign language, giving the two one of his weirdest looks.  
  
_What is a sawhadiwha?_  
  
  
Jungkook quickly picked up the order, as if memorized by heart. Yugyeom started to work on the machines, eventually having four cups made, each a different flavorーespresso con panna, caramelized honey latte, choco java chip and a peppermint mocha frappe.  
  
  
"Nich… khun?"  
  
The angelic-looking guy came back from his seat again, smiling and taking the tray of their drinks and going back to his table. Yugyeom leant against the counter, watching the group of four chatter.  
  
"What's a sawhadiwha? Do we have a new kind of pastry served?"  
"Sawadikrap means 'hello' in Thai, you idiot."  
  
  
Yugyeom looked at the group once more, who were now enjoying their drinks and having little talks. Soon, the coffee shop was filled with people, not cramped but occupied. It was a whole new change to Yugyeom since he exchanged shifts and now he's making drinks still in the same menu but not the ones usually ordered during his former shift. People came and went away but the group stayed in their table, cups emptied but their chats still being full. There was always a time in coffee shops called 'temporary breaks', where the amount of customers minimizes and the flow of their work goes slow and calm.  
  
"Do they come here everyday?"  
  
Jungkook glanced up at Yugyeom, his eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"  
  
Yugyeom kept his eyes on the group of Thais and Jungkook followed his gaze before speaking up.  
  
"Yeah. They usually come here to hang out with each other since most of them study in different universities. The blonde badass one is Lisa. The short-haired brunette is Sorn. The graduated one is Nichkhun, he's the one who always orders. The one beside him is Ten. It's weird though, where's BamBam?"  
"Who's BamBam?"  
"Ten's man."  
"So they're a group of five?"  
  
Jungkook nodded his head again and in time, the doors suddenly opened, and Yugyeom instinctively turned around to face the machines, in standby to make more drinks.  
  
"Sawadikrap!"  
"Sawadikrap!"  
  
  
_That voiceー_  
  
  
Yugyeom turned- or we can say, whipped his head, a bit too fast. His eyes went wide but he forced himself to turn back towards the machines, hands fumbling and nervous. Why the hell was he nervous?  
  
"I want a cinammon dolce latte with extra hotness and extra cinammon. I need it to have an extra teaspoonful of sugar."  
  
Yugyeom sneaked a secret peek towards Kunpimook who was making his way to the table of his friendsー _HE HAS A BOYFRIEND?_  
  
Kunpimook leaned down and gave Ten a small and short kiss on the lips before taking a seat beside him, his lips curved into the widest smile Yugyeom has seen yet.  
  
Yugyeom was already staring, but most importantly, he felt something bubble in his chest. It wasn't a good feeling. It wasn't a good feeling at all.  
  
  
First, he ends up in a dorm of 5ーor 4 sex-crazed boys. Second, he gets to be roommates with the apathetic one. Third, he can't even jack off so freely anymore. Fourth, he changed shifts, so he'll be serving Kunpimook's boyfriend. Fifth, oh yeah, Yugyeom's jealous.  
  
_Is it acceptable to have a crush on your roommate especially when he's slim, plump-lipped, has a booty that I would grope and spank and is really cute, sexy as heck and hard-to-get?_  
  
Yes Yugyeom, it is.  
  
  
"Yah Yugyeom, where's the drink?!"  
  
Yugyeom shook his head as he also shook his thoughts away, snapping out of his trance before going back to preparing Kunpimook's drink. When he finished, his body made a small, involuntary jump, his eyes meeting Kunpimook's, who was already standing in front of him, the counter seperating them.  
  
"So… you're BamBam."  
  
"Uh huh," Kunpimook half-nods, or it's more like raising his head in a gangsta-like way, "I didn't know you work here."  
  
The Thai boy graces him with a charming smile, and Yugyeom swears to the god of gayness that he has never wanted someone as much as he wanted Kunpimook.  
  
  
The sight of Kunpimook with his boyfriend challenged Yugyeom even more.

* * *

  
Lazed on a bed, laptop open in front of him, a video open and his hand inside his pants.  
  
That exactly defines relaxation and enjoyment for Yugyeom.  
  
Yugyeom liked porn, but he loved camboys. Sure, he's watched camgirls before, but he leant more towards the gay side. At first, he thought he was bisexual, eventually, he classified himself as homoflexible, but ever since he laid his eyes on Kunpimook, he knew so well that he's gay.  
  
(Gay for his roommate, maybe.)  
  
  
Although millions of porno has already been made and uploaded in pornhub and many more sites, the fact that they're directed kills Yugyeom's boner a tad bit. He liked the 720p quality of course, but he was turned on by something more… natural.  
  
He had no bang buddies, nor someone to bang right now or back then.  
  
  
Now, what would be your solution if you're bored, or suddenly horny, but you're too lazy to get out of the comforts of your room? What if you got to help yourself, but you can't because you got nothing to stimulate you even more? What if you got no bang buddies, but you wanted someone to fulfill your fantasies without risking anything?  
  
Camboys.  
  
  
Yugyeom found out about camboys years ago when he accidentally clicked on an advertisement in a porn site. He would've thought it as a virus, yet when the page had a large text saying 'LIVE CAMBOYS', Yugyeom found paradise.  
  
Camboys could help you get off anytime, anywhere. Especially if you got some money to pay, they will do acts just for you and all you have to do is to touch yourself. Convenient, right?  
  
  
Yugyeom subtly palmed himself through his boxers, his eyes glued onto the screen. The live cam consisted of a petite yet quite slender boy, legs folded yet spread wide, granting the camera a pleasant view of his cute, leaking length. The petite camboy lifted himself and sank down, rocking his body gently as his fingers disappeared into his pink, tight entrance.  The camboy kept his half-lidded eyes on the camera, cheeks flushed and lips slick with saliva, parted to freely bring out whines and slutty whimpers.  
  
_"W-What else… should I do for you… daddy?"_  
  
The camboy mewled out the words, his whines getting noiser while he rode his fingers faster. Yugyeom darted his eyes towards the chatbox just by the side, watching suggestions pop up.  
  
**kim19:** use a dildo  
**fvckb0i:** vibrator  
**87jun:** suck on your fingers  
  
Yugyeom one-handedly pressed his fingertips onto the keyboard while other hand worked on his hard length now standing erect, now out of any restraints that took form in clothes.  
  
**kyum97:** why don't you do them all?  
  
  
The camboy pulled his fingers out, whimpering faintly and standing up from his seat, disappearing for a few moments only to come back with a brown, carton-like box. He pulled out only one toy, waving it teasingly, flashing a smile that alone could arouse his viewers.  
  
_"It's a vibrating dildo,"_ The camboy mused, slicking the toy with enough lube before propping his legs up again, spreading them wider unlike before, drawing out a breathy gasp as he snuck the toy into his entrance.  
  
_"I feel so full, daddy,"_ The camboy brought a hand close to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick his fingers.  
  
  
Yugyeom stroked himself faster when the camboy started bouncing on the now vibrating dildo, the sound of the vibration, whimpers, moans, lube squelches, slurping, humming and a bell jingling heard all at once, filling his ears.  
  
He noticed the choker the camboy was wearing. It was a matte black one with a tiny, silver circular bell on the middle. That just made the youngest grow harder, because Yugyeom loved it when boys wear chokers.  
  
The sounds that left the camboy's lips were more erotic and muffled by his fingers, matched with hitched breaths and whimpers. Yugyeom cussed to himself, he was close, so damn closeー  
  
_"Daー"_  
  
  
One of his earplugs were snatched away and it was a reflex for Yugyeom to look at whoever rudely snatched it away from his ear. He would've frowned and cussed at whoever it was to go away, but instead, his eyes grew wide and a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
  
It was Kunpimook, his nonchalant roommate, standing in front of Yugyeom, one earplug grabbed by two fingers.  
  
  
Yugyeom realized his dick was still out and hastily tucked it back inside, no matter how wet and moist he was. He brought a hand behind the laptop's lid to lower it and close the laptop, but Kunpimook's hand prevented him from doing so, holding the lid.  
  
  
"I didn't know you were a fan of Ars."  
  
  
Yugyeom turned his head to look at his roommate who just sat beside him on his bed, one earplug now plugged to his other ear.  
  
  
_I can't believe it._  
  
  
Yugyeom and his roommate are watching porn together.  
  
  
It would be normal since they were roommates, if not for Kunpimook's absence of the need for sexual acts. He turned his attention back to the screen, in which Ars was now a moaning and breathing mess, body squirming and legs trembling, precum leaking on his length and stomach below. The vibrating dildo was on his highest setting and Ars didn't stop bouncing on the toy, cries of pleasure filling their ears.  
  
Yugyeom took secret glances at Kunpimook and his crotch, which amazed him because he wasn't getting hard at all, and which also frustrated him because he was so damn horny, the tent in his pants was so obvious and he couldn't bring himself to openly jack off beside his roommate.  
  
Ars's bouncing came into a halt, his lips eliciting a sweet cry of pleasure as his body shuddered visibly, his length shooting strings of white. He swiped his saliva-stained finger onto his stomach, licking his cum off his finger and winking.  
  
_"See you next time."_  
  
And with that, the live show went blank, indicating its ending. Yugyeom was panting, his long shorts stained with release. He felt Kunpimook's gaze on his crotch as well, making him so self-conscious and uneasy. Yugyeom looked at Kunpimook and the Thai nodded, seeming to have read his mind.  
  
  
Yugyeom disappeared from their room, frantic and panting, eyes shot wide.  
  
  
_He doesn't feel awkward about it at all?!_  
  
  
The fact that Kunpimook saw him jacking off to a camboy and had a sight of his length made Yugyeom blush harder, but he decided to wash up and later on, he came back to the room with a towel serving as his only clothing.  
  
"Hey, Mookー"  
  
He's welcomed by a Kunpimook on his bed, curled up and asleep. Yugyeom found the sight endearing, even cuter than Ars. He quickly changed to his pajamas and brought his arms to carry Kunpimook, but to the contrary, the subconscious Thai boy's arms drew him down to lay beside him.  
  
  
Yugyeom was more than beyond surprised because this is his first time having a physical interaction with his roommate and it had to be the Thai boy snuggled into him. Yugyeom had no choice but to encircle his arms around the other's slim waist, bringing the smaller's body to his bear-like one. Kunpimook's hands crept onto his shirt like a child and his legs were tangled with Yugyeom's. His eyeglasses made it look like he was having an uncomfortable time, so Yugyeom warily pulled it off of him, the smile on his lips growing.  
  
_He definitely looks cuter without glasses._  
  
  
The younger examined the older's peaceful and pretty sleeping face, how his eyelashes were long, how his plump, round lips were barely a centimeter parted, his fine eyebrows, his cheeks, his neckー  
  
Around his neck was none other than a simple, black choker, nothing dangling in the middle, but Yugyeom still felt his cock twitching in his pants.  
  
_… And he looks hotter wearing chokers._  
  
  
Maybe Yugyeom has a choker fetish after all.  
  
  
He squeezed the older's waist in his arms, leaning close to his face but not enough to feel each others' warm breaths. He gave Kunpimook's nose a small peck and smiled fondly after, easily drifting to dreamland with a cuddly Kunpimook snuggled and sleeping safe and sound in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter was so lame,, it's hard to think when you're ill and all (i hate colds ugh)
> 
> anyway, introducing, youngjae!
> 
> so to those who guessed that bam is the camboy, sorry y'all, but bambam will be full of surprises :D
> 
> no sexual stuffs between yugbam for now (plus dont kill me for making ten bam's boyfriend, i guarantee you, this is a yugbam fic NOT a tenbam)
> 
> so is this chapter good? snuggling yugbam? youngjae the camboy? 
> 
> kudos and comments are very well appreciated! ♥ thanks for reading! \\( .\ .) [dabbing kaomoji]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the SUPER late update!! i had a terrible writer's block again and and, i forced myself to write this so this chap might not be so good. i haven't proofread this get but well, enjoy!

It was huge relief knowing that Yugyeom will now be able to watch porn freely without feeling awkward or conscious about Kunpimook's presence. It was like getting a hairball out of your throat or having a cock ring withdrawn from your balls. However, Yugyeom wasn't a cat and he hasn't worn a cock ring before. The "watching porn with your roommate" incident didn't happen just once, not twice, but _more than thrice._ Sure, Yugyeom didn't like his earplugs being yanked out of his skull, unless it was Kunpimook he was sharing it with, he's glad.

You would think now that Kunpimook watches porn with Yugyeom, there would be some sexual tension forming between the two.

Unfortunately, the god of sex was unfair to Yugyeom.

_At least I can watch porn with Mook in the room._

_But I can't even jack off with his presence around._

Yugyeom drew out a deep and heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders, staring at the screen of his laptop. Life was unfair to him as well. Perhaps, everything would be easier if his dormmates weren't fucking each other almost everyday, in the dorm where he could hear and walk in so easily. Maybe, if Kunpimook gave a damn about what's happening in their surroundings, Yugyeom wouldn't be suffering alone. If Kunpimook was single, Yugyeom wouldn't be so frustrated and desperate.

Everything became harder as well (including his dick), because the more that Yugyeom spends time with the Thai boy, the more he craves for his attention, the more he feels weird stuffs in his stomach. It was just admiration, it was just a crush. _Definitely._

Falling for your roommate would really be so fucked up, right?

"Why the face?"

Yugyeom snapped out of his trance, lifting his head and pulling his eyes off his laptop screen. Kunpimook just closed the lid of his laptop (which Yugyeom sees that he uses almost most of the time), shuffling off his bed and stretching his arms and body, giving off that ~~pornstar~~ moan.

Nope, Yugyeom's manhood didn't twitch. Definitely.

The Thai boy heaved a soft sigh, nodding his head at his roommate, murmuring something about lunch before he made his way out of their shared room. Yugyeom wanted to bury his face into the depths of hell for feeling hard just because of Kunpimook's 5-second stretching. He chanted a continuous string of 'why's accompanied with faint whimpers and fake sobs. In a second, he stared at Ars's profile in the camboy site, feeling somehow sad because Ars told something about having a show this day, yet it wasn't there. Hence, he closed the lid and went out of his room and to the living room, only to be welcomed by Jinyoung bent over the couch, half of his body laying on the cushion with Jaebum standing behind him, hands on his hips, thrusting in a rough pace along with sharp spanks landing on the younger's asscheeks and thigh.

_Voila, I have walked into some sex again._

Jinyoung's body rocked back and forth along with Jaebum's thrusts, his cheeks flushed red, plump lips parted to freely let his slutty and downright erotic moans out. Jaebum's pace was getting faster and harder, making not only Jinyoung's body send forward and back, but the couch was also scooting forward cm by cm as well. The two still had their clothes on, both of their pants and boxers pooling around their ankles while their shirts were already damp, their bodies glistening with sweat.

"Let me come," Jinyoung whined breathlessly, "Jaebum."

The older growled in response, hand reaching out and grabbing a handful of Jinyoung's hair into his fist, yanking his head backwards, as well as pulling his arched back towards him. The younger's breath was hitching as he felt the older's lips ghosting over his ear. Jaebum's pace went painfully slow but deliciously deep, every teasing thrust nudging against Jinyoung's sweet spot, each thrust earning a needy whimper from the younger. He whispered in a sultry tone into his ear, "What did you say, you slut?"

Jinyoung was already clutching onto the cushions of the couch as if it was his dear life, words stuttering, interrupted by faint 'oh's and 'mm's. He tipped his head backwards once Jaebum's grip loosened, the back of his head resting against the older's broad shoulder, gazing at him lazily, drunk in lust.

"Please let me come, Daddy."

They crashed their lips against each other, moving sloppily yet intimately, exchanging a few moans and mewls into each other's mouths with a few tongue action, yet it didn't last much long as Jaebum bent Jinyoung over the couch again, punching air out of his lungs with his unexpected _monstrous_ pace. Jaebum held the younger's nape, pushing his face against the couch, muffling the younger's loud cries of pleasure and pleas for the older. Jinyoung struggled under his hold, his head lifting every now and then to shakily gasp for air. He tapped on the cushion and Jaebum instantly released him from his vice grip, his hand reaching down to slide the ring off Jinyoung's length.

White shot out from the Jinyoung's length, his body vigorously at the oversensitivity brought by his raw orgasm and Jaebum's still harsh pounds. It didn't take long for Jaebum to climax as well, groaning the younger's name whilst his hips stilled, filling the younger with his warmth.

It was a miracle that Yugyeom didn't  
touch his _painfully hard erection_ , but he was red all over his face, his chest was rising up and down, he was obviously affected by what he has witnessed.

Cons of being a voyeur: You'll jizz your pants so easily.

"We didn't see you there."

Jinyoung's lips pulled up into a smirk, the tone of his voice teasing yet still seductive. Jaebum was still inside him, his arms lazily holding the younger's frame. Yugyeom felt the heat on his cheeks getting hotter and that was his cue to exit the living room.

* * *

"So, how's the steamy live session?"

Yugyeom's head was still hazy from what he just witnessed in the living room. He ate rather slowly this time, sometimes playing his food with his fork. He answered absent-mindedly, "Ars hasn't updated…"

"Oh, you know Ars?" Jackson piped in excitedly, leaning eagerly over the table in attempt to poke Yugyeom, "You watch camboys!"

Mark sighed, shaking his head at the Hong Kong native's behavior, "C'mon Jacks, he's 18. Everyone watches porn, anyway."

Jackson sat back on his seat and gave Mark his signature pout, but Mark wasn't moved by it enough to kiss it off.

_You'll get used to this, Yugyeom, just relax and let it be._

Later on, Jaebum and Jinyoung joined them, both looking at least representable unlike the hot mess Yugyeom (and everyone else) saw.  
Kunpimook stealthily stole a piece of chicken from Jackson's plate when he wasn't looking, even though Yugyeom caught him doing so, Kunpimook sent him a wink and a smile. Yugyeom instinctively bowed his head and forced his eyes on his food, forcing a spoonful of food into his mouth as well. He can feel the heat on his cheeks again.

"We all know I'm talking about…" Jackson's voice trailed off upon realizing something missing from his plate. His eyes darted to the person on his left, which was Jaebum, and sent him daggers with his glare. "You, stole my chicken!"

Jaebum glanced at Jackson, chuckling at the younger's accusations, "Why would I steal your chicken? I got two here."

"Yeah, out of the six of us, we all know who's the only one who could gobble up a bucket of chicken in a matter of minutes. Am I right?"

The tension in the atmosphere seemed to multiply so quickly. Everyone was silent, so silent that it's deafening. Jaebum and Jackson were now glaring at each other, insults sputtered and thrown here and there. Mark was growing uncomfortable, Yugyeom was shifting on his seat, Jinyoung was getting irritated while Kunpimook was… smiling.

"Greedy."  
"Sappy."  
"Asshole."  
"Dickface."  
"Grandpa."  
"Vegan."

Jackson stared at Jaebum in horror, whose corner of his lips tugged up, smirking in triumph. The Hong Kong native raised his voice this time, his tone hurt and insulted.

"What is wrong with eating vegetables?!"  
"Nothing is, Jacks. Eat me, I'm organic."

Everyone choked at Mark's words (except for Kunpimook and Mark himself). Jinyoung literally thumped himself on his own back, coughing one last time until he noticed something was offー

Kunpimook was obviously happy this day, nipping on the remaining meat on the chicken that he was holding. When Jackson and Jaebum set their eyes on the Thai boy, the two belted out a sound of what seems like light anger, which earned a hearty laugh from the Thai boy. Yugyeom found himself staring, for Kunpimook is beautiful, but when he has a smile on his face, he becomes _ravishing_.

(Very very gross, Yugyeom.)

"HE'S THE CULPRIT!"

Kunpimook laughs again, almost flinging the now bony chicken leg towards Jackson, which made the Hong Kong native shield himself with his arms instinctively. Jaebum calmed down after a few moments, leaning towards the table, curious eyes landing on the Thai boy.

"Why are you so happy? Did boyfriend treat you to some branded attire shopping?"

Kunpimook's smile turned into a sneer, his nose wrinkling in the smallest bit. Yugyeom furrowed his brows at the word 'boyfriend'. Is Kunpimook's boyfriend that rich? Is he a sugar daddy? Although, the youngest thought that Kunpimook's numeral boyfriend doesn't look financially wealthy (he can't help but judge), also, he looks too young to be called "daddy". Yugyeom snapped out of his trance when Kunpimook began speaking, his ears automatically listening.

"That was my ex. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with Ten. Remember my best friend?"

Mark enthusiastically piped in, grinning excitedly and nodding lots, "Yes! The one from Japan?"

Yugyeom noted, _Mark is a Japan enthusiast._

Kunpimook nodded his head once, smile matching with Mark's, "Guess what, he's moving in here! Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?(!)"

The word was exclaimed in unison, Jaebum's being casual, Jackson's being happy, Mark's being overly excited, Jinyoung's being shocked and Yugyeom's being confused.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon, actually. I'll pick him up in the airport."  
"Will he bring home manga and merch?!"

If Yugyeom was surprised at Mark's Japan enthusiast self, he's now amused when Mark's otaku side crept out. Who knew such a quiet guy would suddenly explode and turn into a loud, excited mess just because of Japan and its world-famous art?

Kunpimook nodded for the nth time while Jinyoung sped up on his eating, forgetting about his precious table manners and endlessly fussing about how the dorm should be clean once the Thai boy's Japan friend comes.

  
And so their lunch conversation went like this.

JY: At least make the dorm look presentable to Chiba Yasoriー  
BB: His name is Chikasue Yoji.  
JY: I DON'T CARE, IT SHOULD BE PRESENTABLE TO NARUTO!  
JS: Don't insult Naruto! You'll anger Markiepooh. His name is Yoji. Yo-Ji.  
MK: Yoji, like the one who wrote scripts for Sailor Moon, Ouran and Neon Genesis Evangelion!  
JB: You watch Sailor Moon?  
MK: And you watch Simpsons.  
JB: THAT'S AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT MATTER.  
MK: You're ADDICTED to Bart Simpson.  
JB: Well, I'm not a girly superhero wannabe.  
BB: Stop fighting before I dab at your faces.  
YG: He dabbed my face once, it hurt.  
JY: Let's all clean up!  
JS: You first, Jinny, you still smell of sex.  
JY: At least I'm not like you who likes doing it in the kitchen and this dining table.  
MK: Is Yoji rooming by himself?  
BB: Yeah, he wants the room to himself.  
YG: That's nice to hear. So is he going to join the fun or is he an audience?

  
The table went silent and all eyes were directed at Yugyeom. For the nth time, Yugyeom prayed to the heavens for the earth to swallow him whole, but nope, that's impossible. He felt his cheeks get hot while bowed his head, bashfully rubbing his nape.

_  
I basically asked if Yoji would have sex with them or just become a voyeur. Real smooth, Yugyeom!_

  
A smirk crept up to Jackson's lips, which stretched into a shit-eating grin, "Sure, why not?"

Mark rolled his eyes and abruptly stood up, his actions blended with a pang of discreet rudeness.

  
"My dimsum! Where are you going?"  
"Work."  
"You work in our bedroomーHey, wait for me! I wanna see you draw!"

  
Jackson followed just after, instantly becoming Mark's tail once more. Jinyoung stood up and nagged at Jaebum to help him clean the dorm, along with Yugyeom who was still a tomato and Kunpimook who's still happy, nonetheless.

The question still swam in his head, though.

_Is Yoji going to make me suffer as well, or we suffer together?_

* * *

Yugyeom missed Ars' show.

Not exactly that he missed it, it's not even a live one, but he missed it and a video was uploaded hours ago.

(Thanks to Jinyoung who continuously nagged at everyone to clean the dorm, when Yugyeom's _only_ contribution to the mess was _inside_ his shared room with Kunpimook.)

Scratch all of that. Yugyeom is somehow tired and he should reward himself with a good, comfy bed and a video of his favorite camboy, Ars.

The video buffered for a moment and then everything was loaded. Yugyeom stuck his earplugs into his ear, which made him shudder as he heard Ars' seductive voice swimming into his ears.

_"Hello, my daddies~. I'm sorry I couldn't perform a live show today, but I hope I make it up to you all with the help of my partner."_

Ars stepped aside to give room for a guy who has plump lips and fine, plump cheeks. His hair wasn't styled yet it was mussed, but it still complimented his looks. His owl-like eyes looked at the viewers, parting his lips, greeting their audience.

 _"Hi, did you miss me?"_  
_"Mm, I did."_

Ars replied with arms snaking around Jayo's abdomen. Jayo was Ars' unofficial camming partner, obviously topping since Ars was an ultimate bottom. When viewers demanded that Ars must be fucked hard and good, just like how his viewers want to bang Ars, Jayo comes in the picture, helping Ars to gain more kachings as well as give a mind-blowing show.

_"To everyone who doesn't knowー"_

Jayo got cut off for a few moments when Ars slid a hand into his boxers, taking his length out, a handful of Jayo's shaft hugged by Ars' hand. Ars nipped on the skin of Jayo's shoulder, mewling faintly a small 'daddy' into his ear.

_"ーI'm Jayo."_

Jayo bucked his hips into the other's hand while Yugyeom kept his eyes glued on the screen, a hand wrapped around his shaft, matching his pace with Ars' hand. The pace was painfully slow, yet Yugyeom could see Ars' firm grip around Jayo's length.

_How do camboys do that? I think I'm going to come after a million centuries if I keep on doing this._

Jayo placed a hand over Ars', guiding the smaller to quicken the pace, but he quickly pulled Ars' hand away after some moments, earning a cute pout from the smaller.

 _"I wanted you to come, daddy."_  
_"On your knees, baby boy. Open your pretty little mouth so daddy can fuck it, hm?"_

Yugyeom just got 10x harder than he was.

Ars dropped onto his knees so instantly, staring up at Jayo whilst licking his lips before toying the tip with his tongue. Jayo grabbed a handful of the younger's hair, mumbling a quiet 'open wide', which Ars granted by opening his mouth just wide enough for Jayo's length to slip into. Ars kept his lips locked tight around the older's length while his mouth was thrusted into. Muffled moans and whimpers were heard, soon added with slurps and pants, along with the small bell on the choker around his neck jingling along the movements.

Yugyeom bit down on his bottom lip to supress the sounds that were threatening to slip out while his hand worked faster and rougher around his leaking length.

Ars grabbed the back of Jayo's thighs, pulling them towards him after a while, his gag reflex working well with the head of his partner's length pressing against the back of his throat. Jayo visibly shuddered, his hips stilling all of a sudden, only to make small thrusts after a few moments before withdrawing his length from the younger's mouth.

Yugyeom stared in awe when the adam's apple of the younger camboy bobs up and down, because _holy shit, he swallowed his cum._

Ars leaned in towards Jayo once more, tongue darting out and licking at the remaining white surrounding and oozing from the slit. He lapped at Jayo's length as if it was his favorite ice cream (although Yugyeom would want to see Ars perform a live show with just eating ice cream). He and Jayo shared a breathless laugh once he finished, standing up and adjusting the camera for his precious viewers.

Ars beamed at the lenses with his saliva-slicked lips, radiating cuteness that would still make the viewers get aching boners. Perhaps him doing weird stuffs would still arouse his viewers. He's a camboy, after all.

_"Was that too short? I'm sorry, but I hope you all liked it!"_

Ars and Jayo, who was sitting just behind on the bed, waved at the camera and in three counts, the video goes black, indicating its end.

  
Yugyeom groaned silently, lazily pulling some tissues to wipe and clean up the mess his dick made. He lowered the lid and lied back completely on the sheets, eyes boring holes into the ceiling.

_A new roommate comes, new events await._

_(And a new dick to be seen?)_

  
However, upon closing his eyes, he doesn't see pitch black.

  
He sees soft chesnut hair, round, plump and lip-glossed lips, big eyes with thick-rimmed glasses and a slim frame.

  
(It was just admiration, it was just a crush. _Definitely._ )

  
Before he goes to sleep, he thinks of Kunpimook.

  
(And somehow, it becomes a hobby, a routine.)

  
Falling for your roommate would really be _not_ so fucked up, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was lame. i'm sorry for the late update again, an idea popped up in my mind and i'm planning an got7 office au, jinyoung-centric (but i can't bring myself to write it yet), also, i have an unfinished got7 w/ superpowers au in my notes, with yugbam as the main couple. (im also asking if i should go for the office au and finish the mutants au, wat u think?) heheh. 
> 
> alright, can you guess who jayo is? if you are multifandom, it's easy to guess. (hint: jayo is friends with got7)
> 
> i got some things to explain as well, if you dont mind.
> 
> jayo is only a minor character, a co-worker of ars. so is jungkook, yug's co-worker and cousin. so expect other male idols to be the other members' co-workers!!
> 
> and otaku!mark is so cute, even though he doesnt look like the type to be an anime enthusiast, but that gives a hint to what his job is. ;) 
> 
> BAMBAM IS NOW OPENING UP TO YUGYEOM!!!! u can see someone's moving in, idk. i just wanna make him have a japanese name (dont judge). AND I WILL ADD MORE OF BAMBAM DABBING AW YE.
> 
> it's 6:46 am and i am so ??¿ i hope you enjoyed reading. (and comment pls, i love comments ;-;)
> 
> !!! AUTHOR'S NOTE // DECEMBER 03 2K16 !!!  
> HOLY SHIT THIS HAS REACHED 200 KUDOS ALREADY EVEN IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SHIT FOR LIKE ALMOST 5 MONTHS NOW WTF THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL GIVING KUDOS AND COMMENTING ON THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT STILL THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> AND GOT7 WON A MAMA AWARD!!!!!!!!1 FYCKING FINALLY
> 
> so because of that, i'm gonna upload, hopefully, THREE chapters before 2K16 ends!! chapter 6 is almost finished, i just have to finish the last scene and YAY IT IS READY TO SEE THE WORLD.
> 
> and i hope to write 2 chapters from jan01 to jan16!! 
> 
> i still can't finish chap6 because i have finals coming up. :-( wish me luck!!
> 
> THEN AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL THESE GOT7 SUCCESS AND GOT7 INTERACTING WITH OTHER IDOLS AND YOU LOVELIES GIVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE FUELING ME AND GIVING ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE AGAIN!! JEONGMAL NEOMU SARANGHAE SARAMDEUL KEKEKEKEK


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i is back

"I'm nervous."

Kunpimook looked at the boy to his left, who was sitting just close to him. He gave the older a gentle smile and reassuring squeeze on his hand, watching his best friend gaze out to the window, where they zoom past everything.

"Don't worry hyung, they'll be nice to you."

Youngjae squeezed Kunpimook's hand in return, only his having more pressure, but the Thai boy didn't wince or flinch. A mild, sunshine-filled smile appeared on his face and Kunpimook knew that he made at least some tension disappear from the older's shoulders.

"Thanks, Bambam."

Kunpimook's smile grows as well as Youngjae's. They share a comfortable silence throughout their way to their destination.

* * *

Yugyeom tossed and turned around on his bed, sometimes sitting up then standing up, walking around only to go back to his bed to toss and turn around once more.

_"Dude, can you stop moving? I'm getting dizzy!"_

Yugyeom sat back down, steadying himself this time, rolling his eyes at his cousin appearing on the small screen of his phone.

"We're just FaceTiming, Kook. Shouldn't I be the one dizzy here?"

It was Jungkook's turn to roll his eyes this time, and then suddenly all Yugyeom could see were fast blurs and movements in the screen, everything was a mess. After a minute, Jungkook was still, looking through the lense, making him look like he was looking right into Yugyeom's soul.

Yugyeom did feel dizzy.

"Alright, I do feel dizーHold up, am I hearing moans in your background or are my roommates shagging again?"

Jungkook turned his head slightly as if to confirm and the two cousins went silent to hear whose line made the sounds of sex. Jungkook stood up and walked towards the balcony, then raised his phone a tad bit, revealing two of his dormmates getting it on.

_"Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, say hi to Gyeom!"_

Yugyeom tipped his head back, laughing upon hearing Namjoon's shrieks and Seokjin's screeches. Yugyeom was getting used to this. Getting to see live sex almost every day made it seem like breathing, but it still left him affected.

_"YOU ARE NOT HAVING DINNER TONIGHT!"  
"Okay, I can live my life off with instant noodles and biscuits anyway."_

Yugyeom and Jungkook shared another laugh and continued chatting about their dormmates, college life, bitchy professors, café customers that got on their nerves and dancing sessions. Yugyeom somehow ended up walking out of his room, passing by the living room and on the way to the kitchen. It was a surprise when all he heard were chats and all of his dormmates assembled in the living room, only well, until Jungkook almost yelled in the other line.

_"Shit, Yugyeom, can you go back to your living room? Is that a camboy I see?"_

Yugyeom took steps backwards until he was back to the living room, his eyes searching for the "camboy" that Jungkook saw. It was no way in hell that he would have a camboy as a dormmate, especially a famous one. It couldn't be Ars, especially. It can't be Ars.

Yugyeom's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Somehow, in the middle of shuffling backwards, Yugyeom switched his front camera to the main camera, then Jungkook can only exclaim at his discovery and at what he saw along with Yugyeom.

_"Holy fuck, is that Ars?"_

* * *

The door swung open, welcoming the, newest dormmate. Kunpimook stepped in first, his hand wrapped around his best friend's hand, tugging on it not in a demanding way, but as a sign that everything will be okay, it'll all be alright. Youngjae nervously had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth whilst going in after his Thai best friend, dragging his luggage along. Kunpimook insisted on helping Youngjae bringing his bags despite the smaller's protests, Kunpimook always had everything his way. The living room lacked people, giving Youngjae an opportunity to rehearse his introduction, perhaps also hoping that Kunpimook's dorm mates are oblivious to the fact that he is a camboy, yet his hopes were abruptly crushed when he heard loud screaming in the distance and all the way to the living room.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Markeu desー"

Both of Youngjae's and Mark's eyes almost seemed to pop out. Mark stood frozen, followed by Jinyoung who just arrived, along with Jaebum and later on, Jackson. Youngjae shuffled closer to Kunpimook, nervously reaching out his a fumbling hand towards the Thai boy. The taller and younger male heaved a sigh, setting his eyes on the older yet smaller male before looking at his dorm mates, introducing him officially.

"Everyone, he'sー"  
"Ars?"

Youngjae felt more tension drop on his shoulders, he didn't know why since it is his job after all, but not every time he meets his viewers personally, right? Is he screwed?

The Thai boy opened his mouth to speak only to stop when Youngjae spoke up beforehand, much to everyone's surprise. He was still close to Kunpimook, yes, but his fingers weren't fumbling so much anymore.

"Hello, you all may know me as Ars. But," A sunshine-filled smile made its way to his face once more, his body lowering into a bow, "My name is Chikasue Yoji, it's nice to meet you all."

Yoji, or Youngjae straightened his body, feeling uneasy with the awkward silence, although it was broken by Mark's excitement coming back again (as if he hasn't seen a camboy face-to-face, not virtually).

"Hi, I'm Mark Tuan and I used to live in LA, but I'm Taiwanese. How was Japan? Did you see lots of cosplayers every day? Mangas that you like? Have you ever owned a fish kite? Are watercakes yummy? Do you have merー"

Jinyoung shook his head, his arm not-so-lightly shoving Mark to the side. He offered a polite and kind smile, his hand outstretched towards their newest dormmate.

"I'm Park Jinyoung."

Youngjae took Jinyoung's hand and gave it a brief shake, returning the smile. Jaebum soon followed, giving the smaller a ruffle on his hair, which the younger pouted to.

"Im Jaebum, I'm called JB sometimes."

Jackson approached Youngjae up close afterwards, a smug grin decorating his face. Honestly, Youngjae didn't know if he should be worried or not. The Hong Kong native wrapped his arms around the camboy, enveloping him in a warm hug that was definitely welcoming yet too close for two people who just met, personally.

"I'm Jackson Wang, welcome to the fambam! Or we could call it, gangbang."

Youngjae pulled away with large eyes looking at Jackson's, along with the Hong Kong native's brows waggling suggestively. He blurted out as if it's very natural to say to someone you just met, but he's a camboy anyway, so it's acceptable.

"Wanna have a threesome?"

Youngjae almost choked on his saliva while Kunpimook facepalmed, dreading to guide Youngjae into his room and avoid this mess made messier by Jackson. Mark gave the Hong Kong native a subtle glare while Jinyoung and Jaebum didn't react as if this was perfectly normal, then Yugyeom just stood there, mouth agape, iPad held loosely in his hands.

"Jungkook, I'll get back on you later."  
_"Okay. TALK TO HIM. I can't believe you're dorming with a camboy. A CAMBOY, for fuck's sake. WHY IS YOUR LIFE SO INTERESTING?"_  
"Shut up, I'm already suffering here! I gotta go!"  
_"YUー"_

Yugyeom pressed the red, tiny circle on the screen instinctively upon hearing his name, even if with both earplugs on. He held his iPad with one hand now, plucking his earplugs off, approaching with careful steps (or more like, shuffles). His hand gripped tightly on his iPad, his jaw tight and his shoulders stiff. Millions of questions ran in his mind once he set his eyes on the camboy and on his roommate. Youngjae held a hand out towards the tall maknae, to which the tall maknae stared at.

"Uh, you're supposed to shake it."

Yugyeom snapped out of his trance upon hearing Jinyoung's bratty voice before taking the camboy's hand in his.

_Holy shit, I'm holding a camboy's hand._

The two shook hands.

_Holy fuck, I'm shaking hands with a camboy._

Youngjae retracted his hand and smiled up at Yugyeom, "Hi, I'm Yoji."

_Fuck, it's him, the guy I fapped toー_

Kunpimook placed a hand around Youngjae's elbow, draggng one of Youngjae's luggages with him and dragging him into his new room as well. Everyone watched the two disappear from the living room, to the hallway and to the camboy's new ~~working space~~ room.

Everyone went back to their respective rooms, Mark being hyped up and excited, communicating with Jackson in Japanese and the Hong Kong native replying animatedly with his only words being _"daisuki yo!"_ and _"nico nico nii!"_

Once Jinyoung and Jaebum went back into their rooms, Yugyeom's iPad lit up, showing Jungkook requesting for a FaceTime. The tall maknae pressed on the green circle and lazily propped the iPad up while he slouched on the couch. Jungkook appeared excited on his screen, bombarding him with questions, his cousin being the machine gun and the questions being the bullets. Yugyeom felt like dying.

"First of all, I can't answer all of your questions because I am still trying to absorb what the fuck just happened."  
_"You're_ _so lucky, man. You will be witnessing Ars's live shows. Literally live, right before your very eyes. Dude, I wish I dormed with a camboy!"_

Yugyeom looked over to Jungkook's face occupying the screen of his iPad. Yugyeom slouched even more, his chin meeting his chest, making him have double, triple, quadruple chins.

"Huh, you do dorm with one. The Dooly guy. You just don't watch a wide variety of camboys..."

Jungkook's face looked lost, his eyebrows slowly raising, his lips parting into an "o" shape.

_"Really? I don't have a dorm mate who likes Dooly, though..."_

Never in his life had Yugyeom facepalmed so hard. If possible, his hand would even go through his face because he couldn't even the amount of his cousin's slowness.

"Baby J."  
_"... Huh?"_

He groaned, sitting up properly on the couch, sighing heavily through his nostrils (with Jungkook cringing on the other line, leaning away and whining, "boogers!").

"I have to talk to Mook."  
_"You didn't need to tell_ _mー"_  
"Wait, fuck."

Jungkook furrowed his brows this time, even more confused than ever, being unable to read the expression on Yugyeom's face. Yugyeom, on the other hand, looked like he's about to have a mental breakdown. His face scrunched and scrunched, his eyes widening and widening until his cousin was laughing and snorting in the other line.

 _"What the fuck, man!"_  
"FUCK. KUNPIMOOK AND ARS ARE BEST FRIENDS, RIGHT?"  
_"WHAT??"_  
"FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK."  
_"WHAT THE FUCK, GYEOM???"_  
"I JUST FAPPED TO MY CRUSH'S BEST FRIEND!!!!!"

Jungkook doubled over with laughter, as well as toppling over his bed. All that Yugyeom saw on the screen was Jungkook's ceiling (decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars). Also, Jungkook sounded like a laughing, dying whale.

_"OH MAN, HOLY SHIT!!!!!"_

Yugyeom stood up, not even bothering to end his video call with his cousin. He stomped to the hallways, stopped in front of Youngjae's room, opening the door wide and barging in.

Kunpimook and Youngjae stopped whatever they were doing (read: unpacking), their eyes directed on whoever opened the door. That was when Yugyeom felt heat rise to his cheeks, but before Youngjae could even speak to greet him, he grabbed Kunpimook's arm and dragged him out of the room, slamming him against the wall.

Surprise was written on the Thai native's face, given with his wide eyes and parted, plumpy lips (and if without self-control, Yugyeom would have already kissed them).

Yugyeom kept his lips formed in a straight line while his brows were knotted, yet he wasn't mad. He was just frustrated. So was his dick.

"Why didn't you even tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"That you and Ars are best friends!"

It was Kunpimook's turn to furrow his brows now, accompanied with a snort, shaking his head. Yugyeom frowned even more, even if he loved the sight of Kunpimook laughing, but (slightly) not at him.

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell."  
"You watching his live videos with me! You were watching your best friend, naked and touching himself!"

Yugyeom and Kunpimook kept five seconds of eye contant with nothing but silence between them, the Thai's reaction waiting to be given and heard.

"So?"

Yugyeom pursed his lips, inhaling deeply, his chest heaving up, wanting to pull out his hair and whack his brains and punch his heart for having _fallen_ to such an indifferent and a bit of an asshole of a roommate. He finally released the air he's been holding in, heavily, his head dropping and bumping to the smaller's shoulder.

After what seemed like eternity, Yugyeom lifted his head, only to be met close up with Kunpimook's face. They were close, so close that they felt each other's hot breaths on each other's lips. The Thai native was gazing into the Korean's dark orbs, Yugyeom feeling hypnotized within each passing second. Kunpimook was kept pinned and pressed against the wall yet he seemed relax, as if this normally happens. Yugyeom's eyes darted down to Kunpimook's plump, glossed lips. He began leaning in, or maybe it was just his body. To his surprise, the smaller kept still, no signs of panic being given. The taller's eyes almost fluttered shut, so did the smaller's. The small gap between their lips almost disappeared.

Almost.

"Bambaー _Holy dandelonie!_ "

Yugyeom torehimself away by instinct, the hotness and redness returning to his face in an instant. He strode a feet away from Kunpimook, who was still against the wall, yet not even flushed at all, appearing even to be lax and unaffected.

He gave a smile towards a surprised Youngjae, leading him back inside his room, but not closing the door until he gave Yugyeom a knowing look.

After the door clicked shut, Yugyeom covered his face with his hand and muffled a loud, ugly sob.

* * *

_09:17 PM_  
**gguki** : noodles n biscuits aint enough  
man im gonna die  
help out ur couz 

_09:18 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** : listen  
i almos t kissed mookie  
**gguki** : "mookie"  
lol

 _09:20 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** : LISTEN  
he didnt even move  
even an INCH

 _09:21 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** : i swear to god he closed his eyes  
like wtf man

 _09:26 PM_  
**gguki** : yea i get it go smooch him i dfc

 _09:27 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** :

 _09:30 PM_  
**gguki** : i cant concentrate ok im hungry  
john wont let me fuckin eat  
**yu_gyeom** : wasnt it jin  
**gguki** : i dont fucking care I NEED FOOD  
treat me 2 decent food

 _09:32 PM_  
**gguki** : n tell me what happened  
abt ars  
u gotta tell me EVERYTHING

 _09:33 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** : what do i benefit from this

 _09:34 PM_  
**gguki** : nothing

 _09:35 PM_  
**gguki** : IM HUNGRY I SWEAR TO GD IF YOU DONT TREAT ME ILL KICK U OFF D SHIFT

 _09:38 PM_  
**yu_gyeom** : fine u shithead  
see u in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didnt update for like 6 months or idk but HERE I Am sorry if it doesnt have smut OH YEAH THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WITHOUT ACTUAL SMUT WOW but anyway i missed out on A LOT but i didnt miss out on got7 y'all TURBULENCE WAS LIT MEHN
> 
> anyway i'm sorry 4 makin bambam so out of character but i will try, to shift and make him in character.
> 
> i'' m so sleepy, no proofreading yet
> 
> perhaps i'll reveal a member's job in the next chap
> 
> maybe
> 
> or 
> 
> HEHE NCT
> 
> advanced merry xmas bebi burds
> 
> /dabs in adios/
> 
> !!!!!!!! A/N: 12222K16 !!!!!!!!  
> i guess i might scrap the "3 updates until 2016 ends" because i got sick yesterday and it was stomach flu, contagious by touch, where i got severe body pain, fevers, chills, loss of appetite, lbm and dehydration. it's the worst, so make sure to wash your hands ok?? 
> 
> see you in the next update!! (which i am still planning)


	7. Chapter 7

Yugyeom still couldn't get over his almost-kiss with his roommate.

No — He couldn't get over the knowing look that the Thai native gave him. He's screwed. It was as if Bambam was getting hints or perhaps he was noticing how Yugyeom stares, blushes and licks his lips unconsciously at the sight of the Thai male. Yugyeom knew he had to control not only his hormones but also his growing feelings for Bambam. They aren't even that close yet. Sure, they've had well-handled and un-awkward conversations (and he was able to witness a hyper and dabbing Bambam), they weren't in the "make dirty jokes and laugh at them like elementary children" stage, which Yugyeom would want to achieve soon. The problem was that, Bambam was nowhere to be found (read: he's at work). To add more emptiness to the dorm, almost everyone was out except for himself, Mark and Jackson. 

"It's so quiet."

 

Yugyeom mumbled, toying with his phone. He wondered where everyone was. He never knew it would be  _this_ boring being almost alone in the dorm. During his first and second week of residing, he never wished for anything but to be alone in the dorm. Although he eventually (and slightly) adjusted on the third and fourth week, he was still left affected by the amount of sex his dormmates do inside. Now that he was alone (almost, because of Mark and Jackson), he felt awkward. He wondered where they were.

 

_ Jinyoung was putting on a name tag while leaving. Jaebum was in a hurry and ran out. Yoji probably left early and... Mook said he'll just buy coffee outside (while wearing those super tight ripped jeans that hugs his legs and ass so perfectly and fuck I would've groped his ass. Not to mention, so much holes that I saw so much of the skin of his thighs—Can he even sit through those jeans? Fuck.) _

 

Yugyeom definitely felt the dorm's emptiness.

... If not for Jackson and Mark's audible fucking in their room.

Yugyeom  _ instantly _ regretted  _ missing _ the noises of the dorm.

 

He was just there, laying down on his bed, alone like the single, sad, lonely man he is. However, instead of getting up from his bed to distance himself until he can't hear his dormmates, he stared at his ceiling  _hopelessly_ ,  in hopes  of something to distract himself from the filthy noises poorly muffled by the thin walls. Can you blame him? He loves being lazy.

 

_ Ding. _

 

Yugyeom blindly tapped his bed until he grabbed a hold of his phone, his hand sloggily raising the phone up above his face, pressing the circular button on the bottom-center of his phone.

 

04:59 PM  
 **littlecock ** **:** Taehyung, could u publish the latest chapter for me?  
I forgot to save it in my flash drive, i think i accidentally saved it in urs  
 **peach_nyeong ** : Wrong chat, dumbass  
 **littlecock ** : Wtf who changed my username?  
 **jflawless ** : urs truly <3  
  


05:00 PM  
 **peach_nyeong ** : Disgusting.  
 **gyeom_brown ** : taehyung????  
  


05:01 PM  
 **littlecock ** : My co-worker  
 

05:03 PM  
 **jflawless ** : why is yoji's alarm clock ringing at 5 pm btw  
 **cocosdad ** : um  
can someone switch it off  
 **gyeom_brown ** : i will  
 **cocosdad ** : the uh,  
toys  
they're on the bed though  
 

05:04 PM  
 **gyeom_brown ** : oh  
 **jflawless ** : who's coco??  
 **dabking ** : yoji's bitch  
 **cocosdad ** : BAMBAM  
LANGUAGE  
 **dabking ** : snorts  
 **peach_nyeong ** : Did you really just type an action?  
 **gyeom_brown ** : chuckles  
 **peach_nyeong ** : Oh my fucking gosh.  
 

05:07 PM  
 **dabking ** : what if eyebrows grew like hair on our head  
can u imagine   
 **jflawless ** : we'd look like kung fu masters  
 **dabking ** : WHAT IF ARMPIT HAIR GREW LIKE DAT TOO  
 **peach_nyeong ** : What on earth??  
 **jflawless ** : that would b so painful dude  
 

05:10 PM  
 **dabking ** : what if pubes  
 **peach_nyeong ** : BAMBAM  
 **dabking ** : what  
i  
WHAT TH FUCK  
WTH WHY DIDNT NO ONE TELL ME I WAS IN THE WRONG CHAT THIS WHOLE IME  
 

05:11 PM  
 **jflawless ** : o man i thot it was 4 me, homie :(  
 **gyeom_brown ** : who is it for tho  
 **dabking ** : minghao  
 

05:18 PM  
 **defsoul ** : Listen here fuckers  
No sex tonight  
 **jflawless ** : WHAT WHY  
 **gyeom_brown ** : is the world ending??  
 

05:20 PM   
**defsoul** :   
 

05:23 PM  
 **dabking ** : lmao good luck uglies i'll be back late  
 

05:25 PM  
 **peach_nyeong ** : I'll be back after I finish my shift.  
 **gyeom_brown ** : wait wtf mark hyung and jacks hyung  
were you both really texting us in the middle of shagging?  
 

 _ 05:26 PM  
_ **jflawless ** : yeah  
 **peach_nyeong ** : Disappointed but not susprised.  
I better see you three cleaning once I get back.  
 **dabking ** :  [image attached]  
 **gyeom_brown ** : you're not my mom  
 **dabking ** : use dis meme  
 **peach_nyeong ** : I'M YOUR MOM  
 **jflawless ** : yeah he's the mom

 

05:27 PM  
 **gyeom_brown ** : fiiiine, MOM  
 

05:28 PM  
 **peach_nyeong ** : I won't tolerate your meme ass in this chatroom, dabdab  
 **dabking ** : fuc u hippocrate i caught u using clasical painting memes the other day  
 **peach_nyeong** : it's "hypocrite".  
 **dabking** : isn't hypocrites a philosopher????

 

As soon as Yugyeom set his phone down, he heard the sound of a door being swung and the blurry pitter-patters on the floor. Just when he opened his door thinking that the two were actually going to clean, there was Mark on his knees, cleaning up Jackson instead.

The youngest scrunched his face, pitying his un-virgin eyes and his scarred soul, while subconsciously heading to Youngjae's room. The sound of the alarm clock rang louder with every step, and then it became clear to his ears once he opened the door. Feeling uneasy with the noisy blaring of the alarm clock, he shut the raging device. The ringing lingered in his ears as he tried to pick it away, however though, something else was making a sound.

 

Not only the alarm clock was making a noise, but the vibrating dildo as well.

 

Yugyeom gulped so audibly, staring at the almost-silently buzzing toy on the bed.

"Wh... What do I...?"

 

He seemed to have a staring contest with the vibrating toy. The buzz grew louder and louder in his ears with every passing second. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he gulped, heartbeat quickly thrumming through his chest.

 

_ Click. _

 

He startled when the toy abruptly stops buzzing, startling even more at the sight of Jinyoung standing beside him, remote of the said toy in hand. The older was still clad in his polo shirt and jeans, his nametag still pinned on the cloth. He peered close and Yugyeom may have let out a teeny, tiny sound of fear.

 

"Jesus, Yugyeom, were you seriously staring at a dildo?"

 

The younger looked anywhere but the older's judging eyes matched with a teasing smirk. He exclaimed quickly upon realizing that Jinyoung went home so quickly as if he was the Flash. No, scratch that. Yugyeom loves Marvel over DC.

_ So maybe Jinyoung hyung is a mutant? Is he like Quicksilver? Or could he stop time? Or maybe he has a super cool hoverboard that can surf the wind? Well, that makes sense since he has a job—but why the name tag? Why the— _

 

"Fucking Pluto to Yugyeom, are you still there?"

Yugyeom startled for the second fourth time, large eyes meeting Jinyoung's judgemental ones, before mumbling quietly due to his startled state.

"Isn't it Earth, not Pluto?"

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, tossing the remote of the vibrator back to Youngjae's bed.

 

"Pluto, because you spaced out so hard that I had to use a planet farther than ours."  
"Pluto is not a planet."  
"It's a  _ dwarf _ planet."  
"Not a major one."  
"It still has 'planet' in its title."  
"You should've just used Uranus."  
"How about I kick  _ Uranus _ if you don't start cleaning right this moment?"  
"But you can't kick an anus. An ass, maybe you can."  
"You fucking brat—"

 

Jinyoung swiftly grabbed a dildo from the bed to whack it against the taller's head yet Yugyeom was swifter to run out of the room, not before letting out a high-pitched hoot.

 

As Jinyoung step foot outside the doorway of Youngjae's room, he caught a sight of Mark still on his knees, still cleaning up Jackson.

"Didn't I tell everyone to clean the furnitures? Does Jackson look like a fucking furniture?"

 

Mark abruptly pulled off of Jackson and stood up, clearing his throat while rubbing his knees while the fencer pulled up his pants and zipped up his fly.

Jinyoung hummed in content.

 

The cleaning operation began.

 

(And yes, Mark was cleaning for real this time. Not Jackson, but actual furnitures.)

 

* * *

 

The living room looked so empty.

Not really empty. Neat, yet still empty.

 

Yugyeom had no idea why they had to hide everything fragile from their sight. They were even instructed by Jinyoung to use plasticware for tonight. Anything but glassware and ceramicware. He also told them that all doors must be shut at all times and last but not the least, not to swear.

 

(ohmyfuckinggoditallrhymedunintentionally)

 

The youngest occupant of the room tilted his head slightly, feigning innocence in his tone, yet his action's purpose made to annoy the mother-like male.

"But what if I want to fucking cuss?"

 

Jinyoung inhaled deeply from his nostrils, his chest rising, lips pursed into an  _ "I swear to fucking Pluto". _

 

Before Jinyoung and Yugyeom would start fighting again, loud chatter and laughter just right outside were muffled by the door before the said door swung open, revealing Bambam and someone who's just as skinny as him, but will smaller eyes and thinner lips.

 

"I still can't believe you sent that to the wrong chat, but it's expected, especially from you."  
"Shut up, headass, you've done worse."

 

Bambam entered the living room while taking his shoes off alongside his un-Korean-looking friend. Yugyeom squinted at the two and there it was again—the bitter taste of the green monster inside of him. He pursed his lips when the Thai male lost balance due to his tight boots, leading to him being caught by his companion (however, not in a romantic way).

 

Jackson grinned widely and yelled something in Mandarin while scurrying towards the two only to wrap the unknown male into a bear hug while wriggling him around. Yugyeom is confused.

"Minghao, my man!"

"Kayee—fuck man, put me down, you know that I'm like a stick, right?"

 

Jackson set Minghao down, snorting at the other's insult to his own self and it was Bambam who was laughing boisterously and had finally removed his shoe.

"You said that to yourself, not me!"

 

Yugyeom watched as they engaged in an animated and lively Mandarin conversation (with Bambam occasionally chiming in with random Chinese food names). He still had that weird feeling in his gut, that feeling called " _ jealousy _ " as he settled his gaze on Minghao. He seemed to have a close bond with Bambam with the way that the Thai male was leaning against him and bumping their shoulders from time to time.

 

Bambam joined in their conversation with a cheerful  _ diu nei lo mo _ , which resulted to Minghao pinching his side painfully and Jackson gasping, offended, making the Thai male sit down and give him a scolding about the offensive phrase.

 

_ I want to be close with Bammie as well. _

 

Soon enough, Minghao announced his leave after the amusement of watching Jackson chide and educate the younger male since he picks up words everywhere without even knowing its meaning.

 (Bambam hugged Jackson tight while giving him wet smooch on the cheek. Yugyeom's green monster growled.)

 

As the door clicked shut, a muffled exclamation from Minghao could be heard and a few sounds of what seems like  _squealing_ before the sounds died down. The door swung open once more, revealing Jaebum...

 and a child.

 

Yugyeom's eyes were left wide.

 

Soon follows another child, wearing the same clothes like the first one.

 

Yugyeom's eyes almost bulged out of his skull.

 

And if that wasn't enough, a third child follows Jaebum.

 

If Yugyeom's eyes could pop, they probably would have already.

 

The three children clung onto Jaebum as if they were his own children.

 

Or... they really  _ are _ his  _ own _ children.

 

_ " Holy dandelonie !" _

 

Youngjae appeared by the doorway, mouth hanging open, jaw dropped so low. He stared at the three children—or  _ triplets _ , in shock. He used his hand to close his open mouth, mumbling to Jaebum, still shaken (or  _ shooketh _ , as Bambam would call it) by the sight.

 "A-Are they your... children?"

 

Yugyeom covered his mouth, failing to hold back his laughter. Jinyoung always called Jaebum " _daddy_ " during sex or even when they were just teasing each other. Surprise, surprise, Jaebum is _actually_ a _father_. Of three.

 "No, they're my responsibility for the meanwhile though."

 

(The triplets have already tackled down the Thai male, playing with his shiny and eye-catching accessories, completely occupied with them.)

 

"Wha... What do you mean...?"

 Jaebum glanced at the triplets to check on them, sighing softly when they were trying to take off the accessories off Bambam, who was trying as well to keep them on.

 "I'm a babysitter, or whatever you call it. I work in a kindergarten."

 

Yugyeom held his head (the actual head) in his hands, pulling his face down upon finding out Jaebum's job.

 

(Bambam caught a sight of his face and cackled a loud  _ SHOOKETH _ , only to exclaim and cry when the triplets have managed to take off his precious accessories... or bling-blings.)

 

_ I can't believe that a guy who has a daddy kink and who is always so rough and scary when shagging would actually have the job of being a babysitter. _

 

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse! Do you want some treats?"

 The triplets ran off with bling-blings adorning their arms and necks, swarming over Jinyoung, jumping and tugging on his sweatpants.

 

_ Long Live the Republic of Korea? _

 

Yugyeom watched Jinyoung and Jaebum help the triplets up to the seats in their dining room/kitchen and he couldn't help but describe the sight unfolding before him as  _ endearing _ . Jinyoung gave off his motherly (the warm side) vibe while distributing equal portions of japchae to each plate for the kids while Jaebum tucked napkins into their collars and gently reminding them of table manners, smiling so fatherly when the kids responded politely and happily before digging into the japchae.

  _Everything is so, so domestic. _

 

Bambam tugged a still- _ shooketh _ Youngjae to the kitchen and served food on three plates, yelling something about being the maknae line of the dorm.

Yugyeom is still  _ shooketh _ as he sat down in the dining room.

 

He watched Jaebum take care of the triplets, dabbing the corners of their lips and even feeding them. He had never imagined Jaebum to have this kind of job, so seeing him like this felt so... eerie.

 

The table abruptly went silent when they heard a scream coming from Markson's room, along with a series of filthy sounds which cannot be soundproofed by their poorly thin walls.

 

"Hyungs, is someone dying in that room?"

 Manse gazed up at three boys left on the table (since Jinyoung and Jaebum stormed out of the dining room to probably silence the horny rabbits.)

 Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam immediately lined up behind the triplets and covered their ears, each expression different from the other. A red flush was spreading from Youngjae's cheeks to his ears, worried to the brim, Yugyeom was more  _ shooketh _ with the fact that Mark and Jackson still got it on even with children around and Bambam was guffawing.

 Youngjae gasped in panic when he heard Minguk sniffle and hiccup and the sunshine boy did his magic and managed to calm down the teary-eyed child and make him smile.

 Daehan, however, was just as calm as the soft breeze.

 

Bambam was still laughing quietly, complimenting the triplets on how  _ pimp _ (who the fuck still uses that word in the 21st century? Bambam, who else.) his bling-blings look on them. Yugyeom ended up staring at Bambam somehow, because  _ how could a side profile look this stunning? _ He took in the sight and had it imprinted on his brain because these are the moments that can only be captured by the human eye.

 

_ Even the most expensive and professional cameras won't do Bambam's beauty any justice .  Up close, he is so... beautiful. Even the word beautiful isn't enough to describe him. Even if I combine all of the words related to beauty, it cannot compare with Bambam's. _

 

The moment Bambam caught Yugyeom staring, he gave the taller a smile that made his stomach feel the fucking jungle.

 

Yugyeom is screwed.

 

* * *

 

After two hours, the triplets' father came by the dorm to pick up his sons. He thanked Jaebum who smiled and bowed slightly in return. The triplets bid farewell with the same glee in their tone and the hyungs waved goodbye at them. The door closed yet the warmth was still lingering in the dorm.

 

Jaebum sat down on the couch, splaying, looking tired. Yugyeom however still wasn't able to hide his curiosity regarding this whole... thing. 

"Hyung?"

 

Jaebum had an arm over his eyes and responded with a grunt.

"Why babysitting?"

 

There was silence for a few seconds until he sat up slowly, ruffling his already long hair.

 

"It pays high, taking care of kids is hard... but I always had a soft spot for kids."

 

Yugyeom still tried to take it all in. Jaebum, who had his undersides shaved back then, ears studded with piercings, clad in dark clothes and back designed with tattoos, loved children as if they were his younger siblings.

 

"I wanted to help in paying Sejun's tuition and expenses."

 

The younger male snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the unfamiliar name.

"Sejun?"

 

"My younger brother," Jaebum hummed, looking at Yugyeom properly this time, "he's just like you. Shy but weird and cheerful. Poor guy had hard time making friends, he said he doesn't like looking cold so he smiled a lot."

 

The sudden seriousness of the atmosphere made Yugyeom feel like he's in another world, like he's talking to a whole new person. Jaebum wasn't the type to open up, but him doing so after just a series of questions was so foreign to Yugyeom.

 

"I guess it runs in the genes, huh?" The younger joked and the older chuckled, adjusting the pillows behind his back.

"My mom is all about warmth. Sejun got some of mom's warmness while I get my warmth from... Nora."

 

Jaebum's jaw was tight and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Yugyeom could see that his eyes turned glassy but he didn't dwell too much on it when Jaebum suddenly stood up, wordlessly going into his shared room with Jinyoung, who went out just after Jaebum disappeared.

 

Jinyoung still has his eyes on the door of their room, his face unreadable.

Yugyeom murmured gloomily and empathetically, his eyes casted down to the floor.  


 

"I guess he misses home so much."  
"Actually, he just misses his cat. Nora.  _ That bitch _ ."

Jinyoung scrunched his nose, eyebrows furrowed, plump lips slightly pouting. Yugyeom snorted at Jinyoung's sudden change of expression, responding with the only perfect comeback his brain could muster.

 

"But hyung, aren't bitches for  _ dogs _ ? The proper name for female cats are—"  
"Pussies, I know—"  
"It's actually  _ pussycat _ —"

 

Jinyoung literally kicked Yugyeom's ass (since he couldn't kick his  Uranus ).

 

* * *

Yugyeom lied down with the covers up to his chest, eyes drilling holes onto the ceiling, thinking about Jaebum and his sentiments about his brother, family, and his beloved Nora. He doesn't even know how Sejun looked like but he was sure that he was like Jaebum, but warmer and probably cuter.

_ Jaebum is a grandpa. He ain't cute. _

 

"Gyeommie?"

 

Yugyeom startled silently, body almost jerking when he heard his name called out by the boy he was thinking about more than half of the time. He shoved all of his thoughts about the Ims to the back of his brain, giving his whole attention to his roommate.

 

"Bammie?"

 

A long pause.

 

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

 

Yugyeom answered way too quickly, confidently and honestly, firmness coating his voice.

 

"Of course."

 

He internally panicked when Bambam turned around in his bed, lying on his side, facing Yugyeom with a blinding smile even in a room flooded with darkness and moonlight.

 

"Really?"

 

Yugyeom felt something stuck in his throat. His mouth went dry, his heart pummeled in his chest and his ribcage might just burst from all the too-quick and too-loud heartbeats. The jungle even doubled in his stomach.

 

"Yes."

 

Bambam smiled at him drowsily and contentedly, shutting his eyes.

 

"I think so too."

 

Yugyeom released a breath he didn't know he was holding, averting his eyes back to the ceiling, trying his best to calm his jumping heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intend this chapter to go angsty...??? and i live for yugbam's intimate nights UGH yugyeom is such a whipped sap i can,t believe
> 
> chap features taehyung bcs i'm a hoe for gotbts, svt's minghao bcs i'm also a hoe for bamhao (AND 97L gc i will probably make a chapter about it istg) and victon's sejun. please do check victon out, they deserve all the love. korea better stop sleeping on victon uHhHHhhhg
> 
> belated happy one year to self-control!! thank you for all the kudos, subscribers, upvotes, bookmarkers, views, JUST, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO ENJOYED READING THIS AND KEPT WAITING EVEN IF I UPDATE SO SLOWLY. i love you all, words cannot even describe my gratitude. 
> 
> and please do comment, whatchu think bout this chap? i love comments!!
> 
> see you in the next chap!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thirsty for yugbam and yugbam smut so this idea just popped up in my head and why not write it down? this is just full of smut (i think) and yugyeom suffering. 
> 
> this is "unbeta'd" (i'm new to ao3 and i think unbeta'd means not yet proofread or wtv?? its hard to upload on mobile) 
> 
> thnx 4 reading fam!!


End file.
